


Taking in the View

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Porn, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Thor (Marvel), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor takes Loki on a romantic getaway.  They have sex on the balcony of their hotel room.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Taking in the View

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): romantic getaway

“I packed a weekend bag for you too,” Thor announced with enthusiasm as he gestured to the two small suitcases by their front door. Loki blinked at them.

“I can conjure my things when we get there,” he replied, “the luggage is wholly unnecessary.”

“It is part of the vacation experience,” Thor exclaimed.

“Fine,” Loki said, rolling his eyes but secretly finding charm in Thor’s insistence that they have a “Midgardian style romantic getaway.” Since the brothers had settled on Midgard following Ragnarok, Thor had decided that it was important for them both to embrace the culture of their new home. Loki went begrudgingly along because he loved Thor so terribly and because he felt so lucky that they had survived Ragnarok and come together in romantic love as he had always hoped they would.

Loki moved to pick up his suitcase, but Thor declared he would carry them both. Loki followed Thor out the door where Loki was surprised to find a black limousine waiting. Inside they had champagne as the driver took them to their destination, which turned out to be a private plane. A friendly pilot and flight attendant greeted them as they approached the plane, and soon Thor and Loki settled inside the comfortable space. Thor explained to Loki that they really should be taking a commercial flight like most Midgardian couples do, but that he couldn’t resist spoiling Loki with a private plane. Loki was pleased; he enjoyed being spoiled. On the plane they sat close together on a large plush sofa while enjoying red wine and imported chocolates. Loki had quite the sweet tooth and he was pleased by the treats. He let Thor feed him chocolates, much to Thor’s delight.

When they arrived in Hawaii, Thor checked them into a classy looking hotel where he had booked them the nicest suite. It was decorated in a way Loki found aesthetically pleasing and he smiled at the space as they entered. There was a large bedroom with an enormous bed, a sitting room with a sofa and two armchairs, a small kitchen and a bathroom with a large claw-foot tub. The suite also had a lovely large balcony which Loki found pleasing for it looked out onto the nearby beach; Loki loved the ocean. The beach was called Papakōlea Beach, and Thor revealed that he had chosen it for its green sand in honor of Loki’s favorite color. Loki was touched by the gesture and eager to get to the beautiful beach, to feel the ocean water against his skin and to examine the green sand up close - but then Thor came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist.

“A beautiful view,” he spoke softly into Loki’s ear, then slid his hand slowly down to Loki’s crotch and began to rub him through the fabric of his pants. Loki made a small gasp and his cock quickly hardened. Thor freed it from the fabric and wrapped his hand around the shaft. He gave Loki a few slow strokes as he pressed his lips to the side of Loki’s neck.

“Thor,” Loki breathed, then gave a single, gentle thrust into Thor’s hand before pushing his ass back against Thor’s crotch. With urgency, Thor undid Loki’s pants and pushed them down, then removed his own cock and settled it between the cheeks of Loki’s bare ass. Loki made a soft moan as he relished the sensation of the wide, firm shaft pressing to his hole, as he savored the lustful anticipation it cued. Thor began to thrust gently within Loki’s crack as he returned his hand to Loki’s cock. Loki used his magic to lubricate his hole and Thor grunted and began to rock his hips as speed, gliding slickly between Loki’s ass cheeks.

“Fuck me, brother,” Loki demanded as he gripped the railing of the balcony and arched his back, shoving his ass against Thor’s massive hardness.

“Loki, Loki,” Thor groaned, and an instant later he was sliding smoothly into Loki’s channel. Once he was fully inside both brothers made sounds of relief; unity was their natural state. Thor started to jerk Loki’s cock at speed, sending maddeningly powerful thrills throughout Loki’s being.

“Yes, yes,” Loki whispered harshly, “yes, jerk me.”

“Brother,” Thor moaned, his breath heavy and warm against the flesh of Loki’s neck, “your ass feels so good around my cock. Oh, Loki, you feel perfect, brother, oh Loki, I want to be inside you always,” he spoke intently, then began to snap his hips, slamming in and out of Loki’s hole, penetrating him over and over, plunging deep inside him again and again.

“Thor,” Loki moaned lyrically, “fuck me, you feel perfect too, oh, my darling.”

“I love you, I love you,” Thor began to chant, and Loki moaned on and on as he gazed out at the ocean and the green, green sand that Thor had chosen just for him. He squeezed Thor’s cock with the muscles inside his ass and Thor stopped his chanting to swear huskily in Asgardian.

“I love you, brother,” Loki uttered amidst his ongoing moans, his cock pulsing needily in Thor’s hand, “I want your cum inside me, Thor, your cum belongs inside me, always, always.”

Thor made a growling sound and the pace of his hips grew wild; he jerked Loki’s cock at matched speed. Loki gripped the railing fiercely as he felt his own orgasm near. It reached him sooner than expected and he almost lost control over it, almost toppled over the edge - but he held off because he wanted them to climax together.

“Loki, brother,” Thor called out, “I am going to come inside you, you’re mine, you’re mine,” and at that they both released, Loki spilling with a sweet cry over Thor’s pumping hand and Thor shooting deep into Loki’s depths, then kissing his neck with great feeling.

Afterwards they decided to try out the hotel bed and found it to be quite luxurious. Amidst its plush pillows and beneath its soft blankets Thor and Loki made love two more times before ordering room service, which they enjoyed on the balcony as they watched the sunset sky stretch out over the vastness of the ocean.


End file.
